Mission Impossible
by chef libby
Summary: The Mortal Instruments: Isabelle goes to ask Jace something. Jace/Clary mentioning. I accidently deleted it, so here it is again! sorry!


**AN: I am an unbelievable idiot. I meant to delete another story, and then I go and delete this one (which is my favourite). So here it is.. again (mentally smacks self). **

**Disclaimer: I am _not_ the amazing Cassandra Clare, so therefore, I do not own, nor claim, The Mortal Instruments. **

Mission Impossible

Isabelle knocked on the door. She knew that this was an impossible mission, but she also knew she had to at least try. She heard shuffling in the room, and soon enough, the bedroom door opened.

"Yes?" Jace asked.

"I need to ask you something." Isabelle replied, inviting herself in. She pushed the door open all the way, causing Jace to move. She directly headed for the made bed, and landed on it gracefully.

"You should really decorate your room." Isabelle observed. It didn't look anything like a teenage boy's bedroom _should_ look like. But yet, she reminded herself, this wasn't any teenage boy, this was _Jace._

"Honestly Isabelle, if this is what you came in here to talk about, I have better things to occupy my time with, like polishing my nails, or reading the dictionary."

Isabelle rolled her eyes, and continued. "Do you remember when we went to Pandemonium?"

"Yes." He replied curtly, leaning up against the wall opposite of her.

"Do you remember how there were so many people there? All having a really great time?"

"If you call dancing to music that destroys your hearing, then yes."

"Do you also remember how when we went everyone in the club was a teenager...?"

"You said you came in to ask _something_, not play twenty questions." Jace replied irritated. "Get to the point"

Isabelle took a long sigh. "Well I was talking to Clary today, about the "teen nights", and she mentioned how she heard that there was one tonight." Jace opened his mouth to speak, but Isabelle continued on. "I just remember how it looked so fun! Apparently these clubs are _huge_ with the mundanes, so Clary offered to take me tonight."

Jace raised an eyebrow at Isabelle. "You know I'm not your parent. You don't need to tell me where you're going. I think this conversation should have been with Maryse or Robert…"

Isabelle let out a groan. "I wasn't finished. What I _was_ wondering, was if you wanted to come."

Jace took a moment before he replied. "Now why in the world would I want to go to some mundane club?"

"Because Clary will be there." Isabelle replied nonchalantly. She could almost feel him freeze in his place. She was wearing him down.

"Like I said, why would I want to come." Jace asked back. Isabelle examined her nails quickly, and stood up, just like how she sat, gracefully.

"I just thought it was polite to ask." She smiled, but she knew this mission wasn't over just _yet._ "But I _do _see your point. Why would you want to go to some club, that is so extremely crowded with teenagers, that everyone's sticky sweaty bodies are crammed and touching each other while dancing. I mean it must feel weird being so close that you feel the breath of the person next to you on your skin. Just imagine how awkward that would be with Clary, your _little sister._"

She walked over to the door, and opened it swiftly. "Maybe I'll ask Alec, he could bring his little warlock friend Magnus. I know that Magnus likes that kind of stuff." She paused before leaving, and turned around. "But if by some chance you change your mind, we'll be ready by nine at the elevator." She shrugged, and closed the door behind

Isabelle walked down the hallway, towards the elevator. Just as about the it was about to arrive, she heard the shower turn on in Jace's room. She quietly giggled to herself. Her mission was completed.

_- Chef Libby_

_- __So I am extremely sorry, and by extremely, I do mean extremely. If you have reviewed this story before, thank you so much! I am incredibly mad at myself right now :P. If there was any confusion at the end, Jace was showering to get ready. Please review (unless you have before, but by all means feel free too!)_


End file.
